


Christmas Serendipity

by misantropagentile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Secret Santa, Fluff, M/M, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misantropagentile/pseuds/misantropagentile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Christmas fluff. Destiel, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Serendipity

There it was!

Dean Winchester launched himself forward, his eyes on his prize and his mind focused on not bumping into someone in his haste to grab the last pair of gloves without an embarrassing patterned on them.

He hated Christmas.

Ok, that was not true. He liked the holiday season, the lights on the streets, spending time with his family and trying to find the perfect gifts for them. What he did not like was the terrible traffic everywhere, the increase of accidental home fires due to unattended candles and faulty Christmas’ lights, and the crowded shops.

He just needed a new pair of gloves after he lost his, how could it be possible that he had to go to three different shops because he didn’t find in any of them a pair that wasn’t too damn expensive or hadn’t a Christmas’ related pattern?

The shop he was in was the last he decided to visit before giving up his search and just let his hands freeze off. Luckily for him in the gloves stand, among hideous pairs of red, green and white gloves, there was a last black pair. Dean’s fingers quickly closed around the soft fabric (wool, thanks God!) and he was trying to pull his chosen item towards himself when he found a little resistance.

He lifted his gaze at the same time as the guy holding the other glove of the pair did the same and suddenly his sight was full of blue.

How could those eyes, staring at him with a little confusion, be real?

That scene seemed a little too familiar to Dean and as he suddenly remembered where he saw the same situation as he was in at the moment, the young man rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on!- Dean huffed, incredulous- Freaking _Serendipity_? Seriously?”

The blue eyed guy blinked owlish at him “I beg your pardon?”

“It’s just…- Dean shook his head, hand still clutching one of the gloves- This whole situation with me and you each taking one of the last pair of gloves left is like that scene from the movie. You know? Serendipity? With Kate Beckinsale and John Cusack?”

The other man furrowed his brow “I guess I never saw it. I’m not very pop culture savvy.”

“Oh, it’s ok.- Dean weaved his free hand- I would never have watched that movie, but my friend Charlie insisted on it, so…”

“You can keep them.” the other man interrupted his babbling and…Gosh, how could his eyes be so blue?

Dean blinked rapidly “What?”

“The gloves.- the other specified, handling him the other one that he was still holding- I can always get another pair. The red ones aren’t so bad.”

“Dude, they have reindeers on them.” he found himself retorting, eyeing the new pair of gloves the stranger had in his hands.

Blue eyes watched him, confused “So?”

Dean huffed a laugh “They’re ridiculous!”

“But they will keep my hands warm all the same, don’t they?- the other man said, stroking the red wool with his long, elegant fingers- Plus, I do like this pattern.”

Dean watched closely the other man, from his big incredibly blue eyes, to his plump lips, his lithe body and the hideous sweater he was wearing underneath his coat “You know what? They kinda suit you.”

The stranger flashed him a gummy smile “I’ll go ask the shop assistant if they come in my size.”

“Yeah, you do that.- Dean stammered while watching him go, a weird feeling in his gut- Enjoy your gloves.”

The other man threw him a smile from above his shoulder “And you, yours.”

 

Dean Winchester never thought again about the blue eyed man.

Ok, that was not completely true. He did thought about him, cursing himself for not telling him his name and asking for his number. But Dean was an adult, not an hormonal teenager with a crush, so he didn’t dwell on that thought too much. His life went on as usual, with his crazy turns at the fire station, his second job as a mechanic at Bobby’s, and his free time spent mostly with his family and his friends.

So, he was definitely not looking for the hot stranger when one morning, just a few days before Christmas, he went to his favorite coffee shop to have breakfast and all the tables were full. Also, he wasn’t him, but the waitress to suggest to ask to the man sitting alone in the small table at the end corner of the shop if he could sit at the vacant place in front of him and have breakfast there. And, surely, he was absolutely not his fault if the dark haired man whose attention was totally on the book he was reading to completely ignore everything around him, to in fact be, as it was revealed when he lifted his head after Dean gently tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention, the handsome blue eyed man from the shopping center.

Blue eyes blinked rapidly and suddenly realization dawned on them “You are the gloves man I ran into a few days ago.”

Dean grinned at him as he sat “That is an awful nickname. People usually just call me Dean.”

The other man just stared back at him and he couldn’t help himself from asking for his own name “You know, this is when you should introduce yourself.”

“Oh, right.- the blue eyed man said, his voice low and gravelly- My name is Castiel, Castiel Novak.”

The young man furrowed his brow “Isn’t it the name of an angel?”

Castiel seemed sincerely surprised by his knowledge “Yes, how do you know it?”

Dean shrugged “My mother loves angels, I guess I just learned something from her obsession. So, I’ve never seen you here before.”

“I’ve never been here before.- the dark haired man confessed while colleting his half empty mag from the table- I just moved in town and I’m actually trying to find a good coffee shop nearby. I’ll start to teach in the kindergarten just a couple of blocks from here, so I’m really gonna need it.”

Dean raised one eyebrow “So you’re a teacher, uh?”

“Yes.- the smile on Castiel’s chapped lips was the smile of a man who loved his job- What do you do for a living, Dean?”

“Oh, I’m a firefighter.- the green eyed man answered, his tone light as his career choice wasn’t at all interesting- And I also work as a mechanic at a friend’s shop when I can.”

Castiel “That sounds really demanding.”

Dean shrugged, slightly embarrassed from the other man sincere interest in him “It could be, but I love both jobs, so in the end it’s fine.”

Soon, his pie arrived and Dean started eating with gusto, occasionally sipping his coffee. Castiel, silent in front of him, stared at him like he seemed to think that he was the most interesting thing in the world. And, man, did he know how to stare!

The young fireman coughed trying to avert those soulful eyes “Let me guess: you are one of those pumpkin spice latte kind of guy, am I right?” he asked, nodding towards the other’s man mug.

“Almost.- Castiel smiled- I do enjoy it, but I do like cinnamon tea much more.”

Dean sipped some of his coffee “Yeah, I am more of a black coffee kind of guy myself.”

The blue eyed man seemed to finally focusing on the plate in front of the fireman “Do you want for me to go and let you enjoy you breakfast?- he asked, suddenly shy- I already had mine, I won’t mind.”

“No, I like the company.- Dean grinned at him- If you want you could stay and we could speak some more if that’s fine by you.”

Castiel’s smile was brighter than a Christmas tree “I would like that.”

 

And they did talk.

Dean discovered that Castiel had four older brother and a twin sister and that they all lived too far away to even think to spend the holydays with them, especially since he was still trying to settle in his new home. Dean also learned that he loved bees, which was weird but also strangely cute, that he had an old grumpy cat called Balthazar and that he was absolutely adorable while he wrinkled his nose when he was thinking.

So, of course Dean asked for his number, but he has been way to busy with Christmas’s preparations to find some time to think of a proper date and to call him to invite him to it.

Fate, however, had other plans.

Suddenly, Castiel was everywhere. He met him at the grocery store, at the bookshop where he was trying to change the book he had brought to Sam as a Christmas gift after having discovered he already had it, he even met him right in front of the fire station in one of his long explorative walk towards the city.

And each time, they found themselves to spend at least two hours together, never tired of each other presence.

So, when he met him again at Christmas Eve, while he was walking home from Sam and Jess’ house, Dean couldn’t help but laugh at what the world was trying to let him know.

“We should stop meeting like this, uh?” the young man smiled, startling the other man who was clearly deeply in thoughts as he walked on the opposite direction as him.

As soon as he recognized him, Castiel’s lips stretched in a smile “No, I quite like it.”

Dean immediately mirrored him “Yeah, I do too.”

“Don’t you think the world is trying to tell us something?- Castiel slightly cocked his head to the side- We do meet quite often for them to be simple coincidences.”

The fireman huffed a laugh, his breath immediately condensing in front of him in that cold night “So you’re one of those freaks who believe in fate, destiny, horoscopes and all that crap?”

“Well, I do believe in destiny, yes.- the blue eyed man confessed- You don’t?”

Dean promptly shook his head “I don’t. But, if I wanted to be completely honest I have a confession to make.”

“Such as?” Castiel urged, curiosity written on his face.

“I don’t believe in fate, but since I’ve met you, and then I’ve met you again and again, I thought that I would be an idiot to ignore what is happening.” the green eyed man admitted, a shy smile on his full lips.

The other man blinked rapidly “And what is happening, Dean?”

Dean draw near him even more than he was before “That maybe Santa this year came early for me and my present was walking around the city just waiting for me for find him.”

Castiel’s lisp stretched in a grin “And what about _my_ present?”

The fireman suddenly blushed, the fact still noticeable even if his cheeks where already red from the cold and retrieved a poorly wrapped gift from his leather jacket’s pocket.

The dark haired teacher took him from his hands and made a quick job at opening the little present “These are the gloves I wanted to buy when I met you.” He said, voice full of wonder as he stared at the man in front of him in awe.

Dean scratched the back of his neck “Yeah. I know it’s embarrassingly sappy but…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence.

Suddenly, Castiel’s lips were on his, warm and softer than he ever imagined and his hands immediately found their place in that messy dark hair.

“Well, I guess you liked them.” the fireman breathed on the other’s lips as soon as the kiss was over.

Castiel smiled sweetly, his forehead warm against the other man’s one “Yes, Dean. This the best Christmas I ever had.”

“Yeah. Mine, too.” Dean admitted, before claiming again those perfect lips.

 

_Serendipity_ (noun):

finding something good without looking for it.

 


End file.
